Hot Springs Adventure
by ChocolateTom-Boy
Summary: A story about the mutual love at least for me is mutual! between the stubborn Tao Ren and the easily annoyes Usui Horokeu.
1. Chapter 1

Here I am guys!Your noble newbie,ChocolateTom-Boy!This is a story about my favourite yaoi/shounen-ai couple,Usui Horokeu and Tao Ren from Shaman King.I totally love this two so I really like to write about them!And it's funny too!Give it a try!This is Chapter 1:

CHAPTER 1:REN'S THUNDER FEAR

July 1st.Tokyo Station.Hot.A group of ten waits for the train that will get them to KARIMA Hot Springs.The group is,of course,formed from boys and girls.Who are they?The easy-going Asakura Yoh,the tough and calm Kyouyama Anna,the not so wise Usui Horokeu,the stubborn and proud Tao Ren,the cheerful Usui Pirika,the not so funny Chocolove McDonell,the beautiful and happy Tao Jun,the spooky Johann Faust VIII,the unfashionable Bokutou no Ryu and the little brain,Oyamada Manta.After a long-term fight between Anna and Yoh with the subject"Where should we go on summer holiday?"(Anna won eventually and immediately bought the tickets...),the group finally set up to Tokyo Station:

-Hey!Watch it!Move forward!Bastard!Horo shouted,annoyed at Ren's superiour smile:

-It's not me who bought these lousy tickets(luckily,Anna wasn't around...).Besides we couldn't get there by plane...,he dodgerly said,knowing this will make Horo explode:

-WELL,EXCUSE ME FOR BEIN' POOR!DO YOU ABSOLUTELY THINK THAT EVERYBODY SHOULD SERVE YOU,BECAUSE YOU'RE SOME FREAKIN' RICH GUY?!he yelled,despaired.

-Well,yes,Ren answered without hesitation.

-You son of a...!Yoh,I'm goin' back!This ass-...guy is making me wanna kill him!And it will be bloood!This car will be full of...!Horo smiled,picturing the defeated Ren,begging him for mercy,when Anna punched him:

-Why the heck did you that!?he said,but soon received another punch from Pirika:

-What's gotten into you too,P?I befriended evil creatures and I have an evil lil' sis!Horo screamed,on the verge of exploding again:

-It's too late to go back,we're here,Anna calmly said while the bus stopped.Pirika said,taking the luggage:

-Don't be rude with Anna-chan,Onii-chan!She bought the tickets for us all!

-Again with the tickets!With whose money,may I ask?he said looking at Yoh and Chocolove,who started laughing.A whispered laugh,I'll say.Jun stood up and she approached Ren:

-Are you going to be OK?There will be summer rains and...Ren blushed and he tried to answer calmly:

-I'm not a child anymore,Nee-san.Thundres are not a threat for me anymore,he said.Jun looked at him ironically and sighed.

The teams were formed..."Teams?For what?Another Shaman Fight?"you would ask.No,don' think so.For the simple reason,Yoh forgot all the maps back home.On the table.He even wrote on his hand:"MAPS!MAPS!"in capitals.Nope.No way he could remember after the good nap he took.Being a forest area,there were no maps around not,not even humans,nothing more than trees,trees and...trees.In the misfortuned lottery,Yoh paired with Anna,Manta with Faust,Ryu with Jun,Chocolove with Pirika and...Horo and Ren.We will take a sneak peek on this rather convenient turn-up:

-Great!I'm stuck,in the middle of nowhere,with this slow-brain joker.Ren mumbled annoyed.Horo answered to this reformulation of:"I'm so happy I'm with you!(in my freakin' perverted dreams...):

-It's not exactly a joy reason to be here with YOU,Bocchama(Young Master).Ren put his hands in his pockets and dodgerly said:

-How childish of you,noble Ainu!Horo snaped but he immediately started laughing:

-I can't imagine a funny Ren!Ren has to be cold and serious and cu-...!Ren immediately looked at him and Horo blushed:

-...-rious!Yeah!he continued.Ren smiled and Horo concluded:

-Come on!No need to be enemies now!LET'S FIND THAT HOT SPRING PLACE!TEAM THE REN(Incomplete though...)IN ACTION!Horo shouted,pointing forward.

-Maybe we can call it Team The Horo-Horo once in a while...Ren whispered blushing,hoping Horo didn't hear him.Wrong:

-Really?!Would you do that?!You??Horo shouted cheerfully and surprised.Ren immediately said:

-What's with that "you?!"?I'm not a beast,idiot!Horo tapped his head and Ren blushed hardly:

-Sure you're not...!Ren pushed Horo's hand.

-You-re em-ba-rass-ed!Horo said peering him.Ren mumbled:

-You child...Horo grinned and he suddenly felt very happy.That was it.Or maybe not.because as they were walking,the sky went dark and Ren's heart started to pound...

-Eh?I think we've been here before...I wonder if we should go right...what do you think,Re-!REN!Horo shouted shocked,as Ren was trembling.Horo slowly asked:

-What's with you?!You look awful!Ren raised his head and tried to smile,saying:

-It's nothing...I'm okay...just tired and...!Some drops wet his hair.Ren closed his eyes,scared.

-Don't give me that crap!Are you okay,Ren?Horo said,cradling Ren's shoulders.Ren looked at him and Horo gasped,as Ren's eyes were full of tears:

-Do you promise not to tell anybody what I'm going to say to you now?Ren asked and Horo nodded,still shocked.

-I...am afraid...of thunders...really...I hate them...go ahead laugh!With your despicable personality,I'm 100 sure you'll laugh!Ren said,annoyed at his own words.

-He...Horo said smiling.Ren looked at him,astonished.Horo said,dragging him under a hairy branch,because the rain started in force:

-Do you think I'm that much of a jerk?he said and he sat on a log.Ren sat near him,saying:

-Well,no...Horo looked at him ironically.Ren said pissed off:Ok,ok,but I really thought you would laugh!Horo smiled and he looked at the sky,melting in drops:

-So...thunders,right?Pirika used to be like that too... .All "Onii-chan,Onii-chan!"whenever it started raining!he grinned,recalling.

-And she overcame it?Ren asked hopefully.

-Yeah...I somehow managed to convince her that it's just physics stuff!Horo grinned and Ren started laughing.Horo tapped his head:

-You'll overcome it too!You're cool,Ren!Even though you're a freakin' bastard,you're cooler than me!Ren looked at him astonished all the time and he then just said:

-Thank you...Horo smiled and he then slowly started humming.

The rain was getting harder and harder for Ren to bear.Thunders were now smth usual and Horo's slight humming was very often interupted by Ren's groans.Suddenly,Horo shouted:

-IDIOT!Ren looked at him,astonished.Horo returned his look,angrily saying:

-You should've gone with Jun-san!She could've hugged you and told you...things big sisters tell their lil' bros when they're scared!

-Nee-san warned me...it was that freaky woman's decision to make,plus I wanted to surpass it!Ren said,fired up.The fire in Ren's cheeks and his expression made Horo blush.Horo snapped and once again closed his eyes and started humming.Afetr a long silence,he shyly said:

-You know...I...could...hug you if you're that afraid...he said blushing and Ren blushed a fiery red and wanted to reply,but a big thunder interrupted him and before he could tremble or groan,he felt Horo's arms hugging him tight.He,at first,struggled but he then whispered,clenching his fingers on Horo's T-shirt:

-Warm...Horo blushed at the feeling of Ren cuddling in his arms.Unknown feelings buried deep down in his heart started to heat it up."WHAT ARE YOU DOIN',BORO-BORO?THIS IS A GUY,GOD DAMN IT!AND WORSE:A BASTARD!LET GO!LET HIM GO!...why do I feel like this?!...I don't want him to be scared...I want him to be brave forever...don't cry,Ren...I'm here..."Horo messed his thoughts up and Ren looked up at him:

-The rain stopped...Horo startled and he carelessly said:

-Really?Didn't notice!Ha ha!He couldn't help to ask:

-Are you okay?Is it better?Ren replied:

-Yeah...thank you...I felt...loved...!Horo immediately looked at him,blushing.Ren said confused:

-Ah!You know what I mean...!Ah crap...I still hate you!Horo startled.Ren,too.Horo said,laughing ironically:

-Heh!So that's what I am for you?I agree I'm your enemy but...here he looked at Ren,on the verge of tears,...I'm your friend too!Doesn't that mean anything to you,Ren?Ren bit his lip,in regret.He wanted to say smth,but he really didn't know what when...beep!beep!

He took his phone out of his pocket and read the message from Yoh:"We found it!Go back at the station!Me and Ryu will pick you up!"

-Great!I really need one heck of a bath!Horo shouted,walking.Ren was walking near him,silent.

-Sorry...I kinda messed everything up...I made you feel guilty...I just want you to know...I really...am grateful for that time three years ago...you didn't have to do it for a guy like me... .Ren startled and he touched his chest,feeling the scar under his clothes.He blushed and he slowly reached Horo:

-I had to do it...Horo looked at him,blushing...for you...don't...mention it...Ren said blushing and looking at the ground.As they walked towards the station,their hands gently gripped eachother...

Few!This is chapter one!I'm warning you:they're two more to go and they;ll be full of hand grips and "accidental"fallling asleeps on the shoulder until the later confession in chapter three.The story is three years after the Shaman Fight and they'll be funny recalls too!Two more to go!Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Well,everybody I really like the story myself so here's chapter two…though I want you to read it all(pretty please)…give it a try!

Chapter 2:Horo's Confessions

-You two!Yoh screamed 's hand twitched and so did Ren' quickly let go of eachother and Horo shouted,running towards Yoh:

-So,where is it?Yoh smiled saying:

-About two kilometers forward…actually Anna found it…he said rubbing the back of his laughed and Ren looked at him,pissed off:"Hm!Why are you talking to him?!It's HIS fault!HE forgot the maps!...!"Ren stopped his thought, once again looked at the blue hair,which was now pointed at him:

-Ren?Come on!I want a bath!Horo said and Ren began walking quickly forward and he said,with his usual superiour tone:

-Why are you waiting for me,fools?Go and have your bath!Horo startled and Yoh asked:

-Are you okay,Ren?Ren stopped and he turned with a sweet smile:

-Why wouldn't I?Yoh sighed and he hurried forward,calling started moving,his mind full of Ren's past words:"Go ahead!Laugh!";"I'm afraid of thunders…I really hate them…";"Warm…".The last word made Horo hurried and when he caught up,he looked at he was:the delicate,mean,,proud,short,violent,stubborn Chinese grinned."He can't possibly change…Ren…for me you'll always be my…."Horo head was blank."What is Ren for me?"

Karima Hot of futons,yukatas,not to mention… was there when the trio now,we are going to lend our two lovey-dovey's the task of continuing the story:

REN

The building was inappropriate for me to spend a little holiday,being unsophisticated and I let it go,as my mind was too busy with the blue-haired Ainu's actions."Wait!Why am I so worried about that quarter brain?!He is…a good fellow,but…he's…never mind!"I thought,feeling my cheeks warming up."Why do I feel so bad when saying this?!What's wrong with you,Tao Ren!?Pull yourself together!And go have a bath!Maybe that will cool my brain…" I mumbled still gazing at the blue hair.

Here it was:as I said:poor,old,unsophisticated and no milk."Are they even humans,being able not to drink the liquid of life?"I said to myself, I felt someone's presence,I sat into the hot spring.I immediately felt the warm sensation into my body.I let go of a sigh which also let go of a whispered laugh:

-Who's there?I startled, some seconds,a tall shadow of a body emerged from the clouds of steam.I startled and then…:

-HI!the quarter brain said,splashing me all over with his hands flowing into the water.

-I should've imagined…I mumbled and the idiot laughed.I felt so relieved it was him…I longed to see the blue hair looked at me seriously and I said,trying not to notice:

-Who died?I said in a breath and I turned to my previous place,when I felt two arms embracing me tight.I immediately blushed and noticed that it was the quarter brain who had hugged chest touched by his arms,his breath in my ear and finally his voice saying:

-What do you really think of me,Ren?his voice said serious.I've never heard it so sober and clear before.I arms were clenching against me tighter and softer.

-What…?!Really think…what is that supposed to mean?I asked,noticing Horo's usual cheerful look was now troubled and I desperately wanted to know why.

-Today…in the forest…I felt so…I'm so stupid I can't even describe the feeling…he said slowly poking his head which caused me to bit my lip.I involuntary turned to him and gripped his face with both of my look in Horo's eyes was now confused but it returned to the usual state.I mumbled,blushing hardly and not being able not to look in the Ainu's deep,black eyes:

-I love you…Horo startled shocked.I suddenly felt a relieve and a huge ashame at the same was now looking deeply at me and I was blushing a fiery red and starting to feel must've been the hot springs.I slowly closed my eyes and I collapsed while I was still hearing the voice of my love saying panickly:

-Ren,Ren,REN!....

HORO-HORO

I slowly looked at the pink face on my shoulder.I just couldn't get it…"Why will the world's biggest jerk be in love with me?!"I constantly thought.I once again gazed at the angel before me.I was totally conscious of how stupid and ironic I could be while the sighing boy was leaning on my shoulder."Damn,is he cute!!!!"I thought and Ren suddenly yawned:

-Is my Ren-chan tired? I superiourly(at least I think it was superiour)asked.I blushed heavily when Ren's golden eyes looked at me.I saw his slightly evil smile:

-Well,well,if it isn't the quarter brain!he slowly said and I yelled pissed off:

-Whom you love!I grinned at Ren's sudden astonished face.

-Oh…it seems my little Ren is confused?Ren blushed:

-It's freakin' true,you know…I felt my heart in my 's small face looked at me,still more superiour than I could ever be.I mumbled:

-Well…I…don't know what to say…I mean…I've never experienced this…

-So I see,Ren slowly said sighing.I felt a little uncomfortable:

-What are you sighing for?I l-…Ren's face suddenly peered me,beautiful and astonished:

-Don't say it!he said in a breath.I you're not sure then don't say it…he continued blushing.I smiled.I felt sure.I started laughing and felt Ren's annoyed look:

-Is this funny for you?!I don't think you realize that a boy just confessed to you,he being one of your greatest…!The boy stopped blushing as I leaned my head on his shoulderRen blushed and looked at me astonished.

REN

The quarter brain's eyes were closed and I felt his coolness through my shoulder.

-What are you doing,idiot?...,I said blushing and the Ainu looked at me:

-I don't know…he said.I quickly got mad and he started to laugh again.

-How can you be so careless?! I'm out of here!I shouted and got up.I soon felt his hand pulling me back and I blushed harder.I turned and…

-I-…!The quarter brain kissed me before I could say eyes became starry and I looked at the boy before me:his eyes were closed and yet again I felt his coolness in my entire body,through my pulled himself back and hugged me like I was smth very precious to him:

-Tell me!he suddenly slowly shouted.I voice said again:

-I'm an idiot…I know it…but tell me what YOU don't like about me,Ren…and his arms tightened more around me just like earlier in the hot spring.I felt so loved and safe in his arms that I hugged him,too causing him to blush so cute….:

-You're naïve,hysterical,idiotic,unexperienced,selfish,short-tempered…every single word caused my love to twitch in my arms and I finally said:…your understood me ,at first,rubbed his head,confused, but he then started in force:

-You're vain,short,stubborn,violent,mean,proud,… I looked at the boy,knowing I was unfair for looking at him,with a "ok,stop,enough!" look,but the boy stopped,to my gently caressed my cheek and I startled:

-You really stopped?The Ainu said looking right:

-Well,kinda…that's about all…I startled for the thousandth time that day and my love grinned as usual.I felt my eyes wet and,soon,I could hear his voice saying,worried,while he was wiping my tears away,with his thumb:

-What's the matter,Ren?I felt like my whole life depended on him.I took his hand and embraced it,with both of my Ainu idiot blushed smiling and he hugged me again.I felt like my heart like was going to burst when I heard him softly whispering in my ear:

-Wo Ai Ni…and again his chilly lips cooled my own,in a soft kiss.

HORO-HORO

I gently felt how Ren was crying in my arms and I kissed his forehead,which caused him to stop and grip my both cheeks with his both hands:

-Daisuki….he said,blushing badly,and a fiery red spreaded on my face,to his satisfaction:

-Well,well so even quarter brains feel embarrassment.I looked at him annoyed:

-You're still a jerk,you know…I said sighing and the boy ran his fingers through my hair:

-Wo Ai Ni…man,who invented these words?I mumbled and Ren chuckled so cute!I grinned knowing this would make my R-chan happy:

-So what do we do now?I asked and my Ren started both looked like idiots,standing there and laughing at when I reached to kiss him again:

-REN!Jun-san screamed, blushed and I startled strongly:

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE BROTHER?YOU BEAST!Jun-san shouted pulling Ren from startled and I quickly got mad:

-Beast?!Jun-san looked at me,with a face fully charged with anger:

-Nee-san!I startled,blushing,when I heard Ren's voice so defied hid sister,detaching from her arms and hugging me,shouting:

-Don't you dare do something to him!HE'S MY QUARTER BRAIN!I sighed in agreedment,but in shame -san startled strongly:

-Ren,what did he do to you?I'm your sister!Ren grinned evily and he defyingly said:

-Then that means he's your brother-in-law,right?Jun-san snapped like me.

-Hey,hey,slow down,purple-head!That wasn't a very nice thing to say…I stopped,frightened by the look in the shorty's eyes:

-You be -san sighed and she exited,mumbling:"What have I done to deserve this?!"

Ren hugged me again and I slowly poked his head:

-That really was mean,Ren…he raised his eyes,questioning:

-Why?I got mad…yet again….:

-WHY?!Well,Jun-san is a very kind person and…!I shorty's trembling lips touched mine.I enjoyed the short kiss and my Ren blushed mad,when I rumbled his hair,saying:

-Good boy!Ren's sweet body left my arms and I fell asleep very soon after he left.I longed to hug the violent chibi and feel his rumblings in my arms…

Around 2:00 p.m.,my wish was granted.I felt two hands gripping my face and I slowly startled,hearing a chuckle:

-So you can't sleep without me,either?I whispered,opening my eyes,happy to find a smiling immediately changed expressions and he raised:

-Oh no,you don't!I slowly shouted and pulled my Ren back,putting him over blushed confused and I smiled lustfully:

-What's with the hurry…I evily asked which caused my Ren to tremble:

-But,I just wanted to say good night…c'mon…I'm not ready…I felt my guts falling before that innocent face.I sighed and raised Ren,taking him to the mistake.'Cause when we reached the door,I saw Ren exiting and grinning devishly saying:

-Caught you!and before I could even get mad or punch him,he ran laughing dodgerly.

And yet we have another example of this little punk's activities of driving you crazy.

Few!I had two weeks of freakin' school tests!!!!!Sorry!!This is chapter two hope you like it!I think it's better than the first...review,comment,blah,blah!Abayo!


End file.
